ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion
The ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion is a mobile suit that appears in the arcade game Gundam Try Age and Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko, a side story of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Technology & Combat Characteristics As indicated by its model number, Gundam Dantalion is one of the last amongst the 72 Gundam Frame machines to be produced during the Calamity War.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book During its development, its plan underwent several major revisions based on the combat data of earlier Gundam Frame machines battling against the mobile armors.High Grade Gundam Dantalion model kit manual In the end, Gundam Dantalion was designed as a machine capable of making significant impact on any battlefield, and could handle any combat situations. Magazine Scans Translation This was achieved through equipping the Gundam Dantalion’s basic Naked form with the appropriate equipment and armament, of which a variety were developed based on the records of the other Gundam Frames. Although completed just before the end of the war, it still obtained remarkable military achievements in the battle against the mobile armors. In recognition of this, the family that owned the Dantalion was allowed to use the name ‘Zalmfort’. Even now, 300 years later, the family continues to have a strong presence under the post-war Gjallarhorn and Gundam Dantalion remains the family’s symbol. The suit’s original white-based color scheme was changed to a dark blue-based one when its current pilot, Zaza Fossil returned to his original name of Zadiel Zalmfort. This new color scheme was based on the Zalmfort’s family crest, and signified Zadiel’s resolve. Armaments ;*Bayonet Rifle/Bayonet Sword :A 100mm caliber rifle, it has a foldable blade that incorporates an extended rifle barrel. Designed during the Calamity War era, this versatile weapon is easy to wield and has high accuracy. In its compact rifle form, it can function like a submachine gun. When the blade unfolds in the sword form, the rifle function still remains, and by pulling the trigger, the weapon can serve as a gun-sword. The rifle is for restraining enemy's movement, while the blade is used for smashing rather than slicing. It can be held by the suit's standard hands as well as the Half Cowl T's Gigantic Arm. The suit can use up to two of this weapon. ;*Bident :A custom large spear, it also functions as a shield, and contains auxiliary booster to improve the suit's thrust and mobility. The booster can also be used for flight path correction. When utilized with the Half Cowl T, the Bident is mounted on the Gigantic Arm, otherwise its is handheld. When used with the T Booster, it grants the Gundam Dantalion overwhelming penetrating capabilities. ;*Keraunos :One of Dantalion’s standard equipment, this custom smoothbore gun is not too large and is easy to handle. It has one grip for the suit's standard hands, and another larger grip for the Half Cowl T's Gigantic Arms. When Keraunos is used with the B Booster, the Gundam Dantalion becomes a sniper type machine that can move to its sniping point in an instant. Stable shooting is possible when the back of the weapon is fixed to the B Booster’s side armor. ;*Aegis :A large, custom shield that not only serves as a defensive equipment, but is also an effective melee weapon. Has a pair of autocannons and serves as additional chest armor during Dantalion's Perfect Cowl form. It also stores a helmet for the Perfect Cowl form. ;*Gigantic Arm :When the T Booster transforms into Half Cowl T, the Gundam Dantalion gains a pair of powerful, large arms. Special Equipment & Features ;*T Booster / Half Cowl T :Optional equipment that can be mounted onto Dantalion's back. The 'T' in its name stands for 'Top'. The T Booster allows the suit to make wide-ranging solo flight, conduct base assaults and to provide relief to stranded allies, playing a major role during the Calamity War. In combat, the T Booster’s high mobility enable the suit to baffle the opponent with hit and run style attacks. The T Booster can transform into a set of close combat use heavy armor for both offense and defense. The armor covers the Dantalion’s shoulders and arms, and grants it the use of the Gigantic Arms. This configuration, known as Half Cowl T, exemplifies the Dantalion’s design philosophy, and makes it possible for a single machine to attack and defend bases. ;*B Booster / Half Cowl B :Optional equipment that can be mounted onto the Dantalion's waist. The 'B' in its name stands for 'Bottom'. The B Booster is transformable like Half Cowl T; its alternate form, the Half Cowl B, covers and strengthens the suit's lower body instead of the upper body. The Half Cowl B's feet are folded while flying. Forms ;*Naked :Primarily for combat under planetary gravity and within colonies, this light armor form is useful in melee combat due to its superior mobility and agility. ;*Full Booster :The form when Dantalion is equipped with both T and B Boosters. ;*Full Cowl :The form when Dantalion is equipped with both Half Cowl T and B. ;*Perfect Cowl :The form when the Gundam Dantalion simultaneously equipped the Half Cowl T and B, and have the Aegis worn as the front armor, protecting the Naked form’s chest. The Naked form’s head is covered with a helmet stored in the Aegis. The Aegis' autocannons are also revealed and located on each shoulder. The Perfect Cowl grants the suit all round offensive and defensive capabilities. History The Gundam Dantalion is the 71st of the 72 Gundam Frames created by Gjallarhorn near the end of the Calamity War to counter the threat of the powerful mobile armors such as Hashmal. Three-hundred years after the Calamity War ended, Zadiel Zalmfort stole the Dantalion from his family's possession, and assumed the identity of Zaza Fossil, and began his pursuit of his allegedly-deceased sister. After a few encounters with Argi Mirage, Zadiel went back to his family, and the Dantalion's color scheme was changed to reflect the family crest's color. Zadiel later confront Argi again at the Dort colony, demanding the return of his sister, Mina. The two fought, but Argi in his Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento emerged victorious, forcing Zadiel to disengage shortly before the Arianrhod Fleet arrived. Gallery Gundam Dandalion front.jpg ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion (S3 Ch 01) 01.jpg|Close up (S2 Ch 01) ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion (S2 Ch 08) 01.JPG|With T Booster and holding two Bayonet Rifle/Bayonet Sword (S2 Ch 08) ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion (S2 Ch 09) 01.jpeg|Wth Half Cowl T (S2 Ch 09) Zaza Fossil.png|With Zaza Fossil Dantalions.png ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion (Gundam Try Age).jpg|Try Age artwork (with Aegis) Gundam Dantalion SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Dantalion (T Booster).png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla HGIBO-GundamDantalion.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion (2017): box art HG_Gundam_Dantalion_normal_mode.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Dantalion HG_Gundam_Dantalion.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Dantalion with Half Cowl T equipped Notes & Trivia *Dantalion is the 71st of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia. He is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, with thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a man with many appearances, all of which are those of men and women. There are also many depictions in which he is said to hold a book in one of his hands. References IBO Mechanic Astaroth Origin Dantalion.jpg IBO Mechanic Dantalion.jpg IBO_Mechanic_Gundam_Dantalion.jpg External Links